Walking Alone
by tinyalchemist
Summary: As time progresses, Ed's walks home become more and more dangerous.


Ed used to _enjoy_ walking home alone.

Now it just frightened him.

Walking home used to be the highlight of Ed's day. It was a time to escape reality and let his mind wander, and it was a time where he could be himself with nobody else around. It was a time to be alone, and Ed liked that (To a certain degree, at least).

But as always, reality had found a way in, and ruined everything.

It began when he was only fifteen, the teenager making his usual stroll as he passed the fifth alley on his way home. It was habit to look down the dark crevice, his eyes scanning it quickly as he made his way past. However, something caught his attention this time, a helpless cry echoing throughout the shadows.

"Help me!" It screamed, and Ed was quick to take action, backtracking into the dark alleyway. There, he noticed, was a woman, curled up in a fetal position, sobbing hysterically. He knelt down and pressed a gentle hand to her shoulder, wearing a concerned expression on his face. He shook her gently, hoping she would respond to his queries.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his face as she raised her gaze, doing his best to reassure her. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands no-" His voice was cut off when a hand wrapped around his face, pressing his mouth shut as it dragged him backwards. He let out a muffled cry, his eyes widening as he watched the woman stand up, approaching him as he was dragged backwards into the darkest corner of the alley. He glanced up at her with wide eyes, watching in horror as her mouth grew into a grin, her foot raising. A choked cry was muffled by the strong hand as the high-heeled shoe rammed into his crotch, paralyzing him completely.

This gave the team of two all the time they needed to rifle through his pockets, snatching his wallet and his silver pocket-watch, the chain breaking as it was yanked off his belt loop. Once they'd thoroughly searched the defenseless alchemist, the rough hand ripped away from his mouth in a hurry as it formed into a fist, striking Ed's jaw in such a precise way that a crunch could be heard throughout the empty alley. Within the next moment, the two figures were gone, and Ed was left to fall unconscious in the corner, now the damsel in distress as he lay broken in the alley.

Ever since that one incident, it was like he couldn't go back to having a peaceful stroll home. There was always _something._ He was advised to begin carrying a gun, but he knew even if he possessed the weapon, there would be no situation where he could bring himself to use it against another human being.

So instead, he used his fists.

Even so, that didn't stop them from happening. At a point it became so frequent that he had asked to stay late hours in the office, and to request to walk home with Mustang. Roy couldn't deny the young alchemist's company, and had agreed to the proposition, even though the reason was unknown to the Colonel.

Having the Flame Alchemist's company next to him reassured him, discovering that the incident's came to a sudden halt the moment there was another, older authority by his side. He wanted to stick to this alternative, hoping Roy wouldn't object.

_But as always, reality had found a way in, and ruined everything. _

What was he staring at? How was this possible? Roy Mustang couldn't get hurt; for god's sakes, he was _Roy Mustang._

But there he was, on his hands and knees, receiving kicks to the stomach while he attempted to get back on his feet, coughing up red liquid.

Ed couldn't do anything. He was already on the ground, warm liquid gushing out of his head and neck as he lay immobile and useless to his superior. His only privilege was to watch the Colonel's limbs buckle, the dark shadows claiming him quickly as they searched for possessions. Like always, they were gone quickly and silently, leaving their kill in the wet and black alley.

Ed knew the Colonel was attempting his best to be strong; to fight to his hands and knees, so he could claim superiority over the dark forces. He knew he was doing his best to rush to his subordinate's side, assuring both himself and the victim that they were going to be alright. He knew he was trying to protect the little soldier.

But he had failed.

After that, Ed had told his superior that he wouldn't be walking home with him anymore; that he would make sure to take an alternate route from now on, avoiding the treacherous chasms of black at all costs. He did this as a reassurance to both himself and the Colonel that he wouldn't be present to claim responsibility for the other's injuries. Roy agreed to allow him to walk home, under one condition – Ed would report any incidents to him in the future, and to begin carrying a gun, for safe measure. He agreed reluctantly.

Now he knew that having somebody by your side didn't guarantee safety either; it only created a risk of endangering the companion. Ed knew he needed to walk alone, not only to prevent others from becoming injured because of him, but also because he didn't want the Colonel to claim responsibility of his injuries. He didn't need more weights to add to his collection.

So, he began walking home alone again. He avoided alleys and dark streets at all costs, his eyes constantly scanning the area for any suspicious figures. His ears would always be alert for any sudden noises or quiet whispers, and his hand would always be in a position near the gun he now possessed in his back pocket, while the other was covering up a recent wound on his neck.

Ed used to _enjoy _walking home alone.

Now it just frightened him.


End file.
